Meant to Be
by Indieblue
Summary: Hermione obviously a bit confused as to why the three of them were gathered here was getting a bit impatient, she didn't like not knowing things. "Luna, why are we here?" Triad fic about Hermione Granger, Luna lovegood and Daphne Greengrass. F/F themes, and M/M themes. Mainly light and fluffy, probably won't always be that way. Non-canon, sporadic updates, maybe a little fun.
1. Prologue

**I have no impulse control, and I blame all those enablers on tumblr. There are a few things I have to say before you get to the actual fic.**

 **First of all, if this is first thing you've ever read from me, then hello, hi :D This kind of thing is completely new for me. Entirely new waters.**

 **So I thought it'd be easier to list them, if anything:**

 **1\. If you do not like F/F pairings, M/M pairings or triads, then turn back now as this is not the fic for you.**

 **2\. I have 4 other WIP's this one is mainly something to write when my muse decides that it doesn't want to deal with my other stories since they are so heavily plot related.**

 **3\. Plot. There isn't much of one.**

 **4\. If you don't like smut/angst/profanity/graphic things, again, this fic is not for you.**

 **5\. Please, please do not send me messages telling me that I am writing an immoral piece of fiction. If you are uncomfortable with the fact that the main pairing is three women, not just two women, but three, then please, simply do not read it. I'm sure one of my other fics may or may not interest you. You are welcome to check them out.**

 **6\. Finally, as I can't think of anything else I need to mention, this will be my final point. The updates for this will be sporadic, actually horrendous. The chapters may be 700 words to proper chapter length (the minimum of which for me is about 2k+ words) so please, please be patient with me, and do not send me messages begging me to update, I don't mean sayings like, "I cannot wait for the next chapter, or I hope you update soon." I mean things where all you say is, "update, update, update." I am focusing on school and doing well this year, and well as four other fics. I'm really digging a hole adding this one to the list, but again, it will be updated whenever.**

 **If you stuck through it all and read all of that, then I love you very, very much already. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :) I would appreciate it more than you can imagine.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Tuesday, May 4th, 1999**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

At first the school year had been tense amongst the houses, no one sure how to treat each other after the War. It was if everyone was treading on eggshells. They couldn't even pretend that the Slytherins were all bad anymore since a myriad of them had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Numerous Slytherins died alongside their fellow students.

The tension was palpable, any taunting that occurred in the corridors was half-hearted at best. The day things had really changed was when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall for breakfast one morning, laughing side by side. They did that weird half-hug action that boys did before parting ways and heading to their separate tables. The silence was broken when one brave Fifth Year called across the Hall and asked them what that was all about. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco and nodded before saying, "We're friends." Draco snorted and replied with a snarky, "wouldn't exactly call us friends, Potter!" "Whatever you say, Draco," Harry had smiled, going back to his breakfast.

After that things slowly but surely changed, the Eighth Years started it, sitting at tables that weren't their own. Gryffindors at the Slytherin table, Slytherins at the Hufflepuff table. Ravenclaws and Slytherins were often caught snogging in dark alcoves. Soon one couldn't assume someone was from a particular house from the table they ate at, or which Common Room they were in.

Interhouse parties were wild, the only rule was that fourth years and under weren't allowed to come since it would be irresponsible to expose them to the wild behaviour that was bound to ensue.

In the blink of an eye, the school year flashed by, and students were found all over the place, helping each other study for internal exams, OWLs and NEWTs. The library was often packed to the brim, and everything seemed to be better than it was.

Older students still held each other at night when nightmares of War plagued their dreams. They often ran to the other dorms when the screaming started amongst the younger years. Holding them, and promising them that it was okay now, they would be alright.

Harry, Hermione and Draco were friends, Ron begrudgingly behaved cordially around the Malfoy heir. Neville and Pansy had been seen sneaking off together from time to time. It had become a regular thing to see the various houses intermingling and for relationships that may not have happened previously, to spring up; most of them not that surprising anymore.

Which is why today, when Daphne got a note from Luna Lovegood asking her to meet her in a classroom on the third floor, whilst hesitant, she went. If only to see what the younger girl wanted.

When Daphne cautiously opened the door she found Hermione standing there with a perplexed expression on her face, arms crossed over her chest; honey brown curls free and wild as they trailed down her back. Luna was sitting on a floating chair, wand behind her ear, book in her hand, her hair was piled in a messy bun on top of her head, a quill keeping it place. They were both in their own clothes, Hermione was in an oversized mint jumper and black leggings, and black flats (Daphne noticed that Hermione dressed a lot nicer this year, not that there was anything wrong with how she had looked before, but she always looked nicely put together these days). Luna was in a knee length midnight blue dress, with thin straps, and a light grey cardigan, one arm had slipped down, exposing one creamy white shoulder. Of course Luna didn't have on any shoes, but she did have her Dirigible Plum earrings in her ears and corkscrew necklace around her neck.

"Oh, hello Daphne!" Luna smiled happily, her chair lowering onto the ground when she saw the honey blonde in the doorway.

"Lovegood," Daphne smiled politely. Due to Interhouse unity, she didn't always wear robes like she used to anymore, which is why she was wearing a black pencil shirt that came just short of her knees, and a white button down shirt, tucked into it, the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, four inch black stilettos with a intricate pattern on the sides which exposed bits of her skin were on her feet; her house ring on her right middle finger.

"You look very pretty today," Luna smiled dreamily.

Hermione obviously a bit confused as to why the three of them were gathered here was getting a bit impatient, she didn't like not knowing things. "Luna, why are we here?"

"Oh, that's simple Hermione," Luna turned her silvery blue orbs on her friend, standing up and closing her book, tucking it under her arm. "We're here to talk about how we're meant to be together."

Daphne snorted and Hermione began to protest at the same moment; they both froze and shared a quick look, hurriedly breaking eye contact, deciding to look anywhere but at any of the other occupants in the room.

"What are you on about, Lovegood? Did one of your creatures that you're always on about bite you and give you strange ideas?" Daphne scowled, crossing her arms over her chest, deciding to look Luna in the eye. She almost immediately regretted that decision as it seemed as if the Ravenclaw could see right through her.

"I thought I would give you both a bit of time before I told you what you already knew," Luna cocked her head to the side, "but it seems as if it may have still been a bit premature."

Daphne shook her head. This was insane. _So what if I've watched Granger walk to classes and sit a bit closer when she's at the Slytherin table talking to Harry and Draco. So what if I've become more aware of Lovegood and her presence whenever we pass each other. It doesn't mean anything._ Daphne unconsciously rubbed her legs together when she saw Luna's irises darken. _I am not attracted to Lovegood, or Granger as a matter of fact. Salazar._ Daphne ignored the slight wetness between her legs when she saw Granger look at her as well. Her heart quickening also _didn't mean a thing._ "This is ridiculous."

"Is it?" Luna asked, taking a step towards Daphne; which is when the Slytherin had had enough. _Whatever_ this was, she was not ready to deal with it. She was leaving. Now. Heels clicking as she fled the room trying not to look too eager to get out of there, the door slamming behind her as she left.

Leaving Hermione and Luna alone; Luna sighed as Hermione made up a flimsy excuse, and then she too was gone.

"They really ought not to deny their feelings," Luna said airily, feet making no noise as she left the classroom, seeing Hermione flee in one direction, and Daphne's short hair flying out behind her as she hurried away in the other direction. _That's alright. I didn't expect them to accept it readily the first time we talked about it._ Luna began to hum a joyful tune and skipped down the corridor. It was almost dinnertime, and she was craving some pudding.

* * *

 **As you may have guessed, this is a Luna/Hermione/Daphne fic, at least they are the main pairing. I really tried to resist posting this, but I couldn't help myself.**

 **If you like my work, or what you've seen and you want to read more by me I have a few options for you ;) this is shameless self promo, but not really too bothered at the moment.**

 **Return of Regulus Black - Complete Au, focuses on Regulus, Sirius, Remus, Luna and an OC. Mainly Slytherin and Ravenclaw based. Wolfstar.**

 **Time Travel? Piece of Cake - Time travel fic, James, Sirius and Remus find themselves in another time and dimension from their own. (Takes place in the canon hp world, AU from HBP and onwards).**

 **Fall Through Time - Dramione. Hermione and Draco go back in time to the Marauders Era and are integrated into their time.**

 **It Was Her Ginger Hair - My baby, well they all are, but I have special feelings for this fic. Minor Dramione. Mainly Slytherin focused. Ginny/Theo pairing. A bit dark and twisty, slightly graphic. Though the fluffy moments are unreal. More than a little smutty.**

 **I think I've rambled enough/ annoyed you more than is acceptable, but there you go. I'll probably remove the bits about my other fics some other time, but for now there you go. (Seriously, if you read all that, you are beyond amazing).**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	2. Draco's Birthday Soiree

**I couldn't sleep. The muse wouldn't let me. I entirely blame it for this chapter. Which is brilliant for you all, and a mixed bag for me.**

 **So far it seems like the people who've read this story so far like it! I'm so glad :D**

 **Ash-castle and M1sch1efManaged, you both are amazing and I love you. Don't worry Ash, I'm almost positive the Mermaid fic will be out by the end of the week, only because the muse will insist upon it :P**

 **I know I only just started this story and I told you I had no idea when I would be updating, well apparently the muse decided that no sleep could occur until this chapter was written and edited.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

* * *

 **Saturday, 5th June, 1999**

 **Hermione Granger's Flat**

 **Draco Malfoy's Birthday**

Hermione found herself thinking about her meeting with Luna and Daphne a few months back for the sixth time that day. It was utterly frustrating.

Since that meeting every conversation she had with Luna had been nice, pleasant, safe. She ignored the feeling she had whenever Luna's hand accidentally brushed against hers. Taking slow, measured breaths to calm her racing heart. She told herself that she was being ridiculous, she couldn't possibly meant to be with not only one, but two women.

"What would I even tell my friends?" Hermione wondered aloud, pacing about her living room, hands on her hips, nibbling on her bottom lip. She was home alone, so she hadn't bothered putting on anything too fancy since her shower about twenty minutes ago, only one of Harry's dark green shirts that reached about mid thigh, and a black lacy panty.

Her question of course was a pointless one since she avoided being in proximity with either witch when she could, as a matter of fact, the last time she had seen Daphne was their graduation ceremony over a week ago now. Before that she evaded both of them when she could around the castle. Ducking into dark alcoves, often interrupting a shag or two, running up stairs, hiding behind bookshelves in the library. Harry told her she was being absurd; of course she had refused to tell anyone what had happened in that classroom that day. If she told anyone then it would become more real. Which it _wasn't_ she told herself over and over.

Her friends had noticed that something was off; she had a sneaking suspicion that Ginny had figured it out from the smug looks she sent Hermione's way whenever Luna sat with them during meals and she stiffened instinctively.

The main reason why she was so worked up today however was because it was Draco Malfoy's birthday. He was having a fancy soirée, practically everyone was invited, _everyone_. Which of course included Luna and Daphne.

"This is ludicrous, get a grip Hermione! They are just girls, you needn't be afraid of them," Hermione stomped her foot in indignation.

"I think you should be afraid, Granger." A voice from her floo startled her, and she had her wand drawn in the split second it took her to turn around. Scowling darkly when she saw exactly who it was who had entered her flat without permission, and was now standing leaving against the fireplace mantle with a smug, little smirk on his face.

"You know Granger, green really suits you. If I wasn't engaged, and you weren't currently in your present...situation, I think I may have attempted to woo you," Draco smirked, grey eyes sparkling with amusement. Dressed as impeccably as always, shiny black dragon hide shoes, black trousers and a slate grey jumper. Astoria's influence she imagined. Since courting the petite, dark haired beauty his wardrobe didn't only consist of the colour black.

" _You_? Woo me?" Hermione snorted gracelessly, pulling a hair tie from around her wrist and hastily throwing her curls into a ponytail. "Do you want tea or something?" Hermione made a mental note to revise who she let the wards allow in, but then she remembered that Draco was her friend, sort of.

"That's right, I'm not your type," Draco teased, pushing off of the mantle and headed towards her kitchen.

It didn't take him long, Hermione knew her flat was small, but it suited her. Kingsley had offered her a job when she graduated, Harry and Ron as well, had also insisted on giving them all a heap of galleons for their 'service' to the Wizarding World. Hermione had taken only what she would need to get herself a nice, quaint flat in Diagon Alley. Once she would have gotten one in the Muggle world, but there was nothing left for her there. Finding her parents had proved impossible, and any friends she once had were so different from her she found she couldn't relate. Not really at least. She had seen death, so much death, pain and suffering. Whereas most of their problems seemed so mundane, pointless.

Harry had politely declined, instead asking McGonagall if he could be taken on as an apprentice and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Scottish woman had smiled at him proudly and told him he would start come September.

Ron on the other hand was thrilled, immediately accepting a position in the Auror program, he was going to spend the next two years training to become a full fledged Auror. He had been a bit put out when he found out that neither Harry nor Hermione would be joining him; but he was happy for them.

Hermione was a bit lost as to what she wanted to do now. McGonagall had suggested she sign up for the apprenticeship program like Harry but to become her replacement as the Transfiguration teacher. "I don't trust anyone I've interviewed to transfigure a spoon into a teacup, much less teach young, impressionable minds." Hermione hadn't had an answer, and McGonagall had patted her shoulder comfortingly, "you'll figure it out Miss Granger. If you do however ever wish to apply for the position, I'll be more than happy to take you on. You are more than qualified for the job."

Whilst she was lost in thought, staring at her feet with a slight frown, Draco had put the kettle on to boil, and was now waving his hand and having two teacups fly down from the cupboard and land neatly on the counter in front of him, snapping his fingers he got the milk bottle from the ice box to join the cups.

"Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped up, and she hit her forehead. _Gah! I'm an idiot!_ "I'm so sorry Draco! I should be making that, it's your birthday. That should have been the first thing I said. Happy Birthday!" Hermione moved forward until she was hugging his back, Draco tensed momentarily before relaxing, turning around in her arms. Tentatively he wrapped his arms loosely around her, chin on top of her head.

"Thanks, Granger," Draco said in a warm tone. The mere fact that he was hugging- _touching_ her indicated how much things had changed since the War.

"So what am I supposed to wear tonight?" Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth, she hadn't really been to any 'Pureblood' events, only things that the Ministry had put on, and outfits were always provided for her much to her relief and disdain. She hated being in the limelight just as much as Harry did, Ron didn't mind it as much as they, but he also didn't seek it out either.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Draco teased, "I brought you a dress that Stori got you." Draco had pulled back and saw Hermione's forehead crinkle and spoke again before she could protest, "it was her pleasure, a gift, and no you cannot give it back."

"Fuck you Malfoy," Hermione sulked, pulling out of his arms and when she looked back in the direction of her living room she saw a black garment back laying across her armchair.

"Right, go try it on so we can make sure it fits," Draco commanded, at Hermione's droll look and quirked eyebrow, he ground his teeth together before adding, " _please_."

Minutes later Hermione emerged from her room, and Draco grinned. "Lovegood and Daphne won't be able to keep their hands off of you." Before Hermione could say anything else, Draco drank the last bits of tea in the bottom of his cup, whispering something to clean the teacup before placing it in Hermione's hands and kissing her cheek. Smirking as he ducked into the floo, disappearing in a swirl of green flames.

"Stupid Ferret," Hermione sighed, heading back into her room to get changed out of her dress. Tonight was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

...

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor half an hour late, her stomach tied into a billion knots for more than one reason. For starter's she was back at Malfoy Manor, the place she was tortured just over a year ago, and secondly, two very attractive women that she had been trying to get out of her head all day - to no avail - were inside.

Hermione nervously smoothed down the front of her dress as she finished climbing the stairs to the front of the house where the hired help for the evening took her black outer robes. Underneath she wearing a floor length periwrinkle dress, that fit all of her curves, and had a dangerously high slit on the left side. She had almost not worn the dress at all because of it, but chose to be brave and try something a bit new. The dress was strapless and had a square neckline, in the middle there was a small cut out which made a 'v' shape. She had gone for simple four inch black heels with a thin heel and silver dangly earrings adorned her ears. She had opted to go for a messy look for her hair, piling it in an elaborate bun that was just messy enough to get away with, her curls framing her face.

One of the men led her through the house, and thankfully the Ballroom was nowhere near the Drawing room where she had been tortured and carved into by Bellatrix.

It was just her luck however that the first people she bumped into were Harry and Luna, who were having an amiable conversation. Hermione noted that Harry looked very well put together in his formal robes, but she only had eyes for Luna.

There was something ethereal about the fair haired girl in her dress. Like hers it was floor length, but that was where the similarities ended. Luna was wearing an off the shoulder frosty blue dress, the arms had large slits in them, so whenever she raised her hands, the fabric shifted to show her creamy white skin, the dress clung to her until it reached her waist, from there it was flowy and light and trailed behind her beautifully. Luna's long hair was freely flowing down her back, and for once she had in diamond studs in her ears, and Hermione suspected that Luna's feet were most likely bare under her dress.

"Oh, Hermione! You look marvellous" Luna's silvery blue eyes shone happily once she spotted the brunette, and disappointment welled up in Hermione that she could no longer freely admire the blonde. Heart thumping loudly in her ear she walked towards Harry and Luna, hugging Harry briefly but tightly and then smiling in greeting at Luna. She didn't trust herself around the petite girl. Hermione was still having trouble admitting to herself that she found Luna highly attractive, the desire to grab her hand and leave the party only to find out exactly what Luna tasted like was getting stronger by the minute. It was thoughts like that which terrified her.

"Thank you...you look lovely as well," Hermione smiled. _Utterly delightful might I add. Stop it Hermione! Think of something else, think of something else._

"Shit," Hermione heard the muted whisper from behind her, and spun around only to see Daphne trying to get away without being seen.

"Why Daphne, that colour suits you," Luna called out, just loud enough for the honey blonde to hear. Daphne froze, obviously weighing her options of whether she could still try to leave, thus being rude now that she had been directly address: or facing the two women she had been avoiding just as much as Hermione had been avoiding her.

"Thank you, Lovegood," Daphne said with what looked like a cross between a grimace and a smile.

If Luna looked ethereal, then Daphne looked like sin. Hermione's lips parted unwittingly as examined the blonde. She was wearing an Oxford Blue dress that came about mid thigh and hugged her tightly, six inch stilettos that only seemed to accentuate her long legs, it was a halter neck dress, and Daphne was wearing Sapphires that glittered against her fair skin, strikingly matching her deep blue eyes. It wasn't just the dress though, it was the way she stood, casual yet confident with impeccable posture and the look in her eyes said even though she wasn't sure how to act around them, she sure as hell wasn't going to cower now that she had to face them. Hermione admired that Daphne had worn her short hair out, it barely brushed the bottoms of her ears, shorter in the back than in the front. She remembered images of Daphne two years ago with hair even longer than hers or Luna's.

Harry cleared his throat and Hermione vaguely heard him excuse himself, saying something about spotting Ginny at the entrance.

"We're all wearing shades of blue," Luna said absently, stepping closer, and Hermione could feel the heat radiating off of her body.

"It appears so," Daphne nodded, pink lips pressed into a thin line.

Hermione swallowed, her mouth dry, the three witches stared at each other for a few pregnant moments before Hermione had had enough.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on between the three of us?" Hermione hissed lowly so they wouldn't be overhead by any of the other guests.

"I don't know what you're referring to Granger," Daphne responded coolly, "if I did however, I would tell you to ask the catalyst behind the whole thing." Daphne gestured towards Luna with narrowed eyes.

Luna laughed lightly before looking at Daphne endearingly, "Daphne, this would have happened if I brought it to your attention or not. I've told you already. We're meant to be. Eventually we would've been drawn together."

"Rubbish," Daphne dismissed the notion with a flick of her hand, but Hermione saw the flash of doubt in her eyes. Not knowing where her brazenness was coming from, she fixed Daphne with a heated stare.

"Is it? I usually don't believe and fate and all of that hogwash, but you have to admit you feel it too," Hermione whispered in a sultry tone. Daphne's eyebrows shot up, taken aback by Hermione.

"I don't have to listen to this," Daphne shook her head, turning to leave when a loud voice boomed around the Ballroom. "Welcome!"

They all turned to look to the source of the sound, and saw Draco standing at the top of a staircase at the far end of the room, his wand pointed at his neck, clearly using a _Sonorus_ charm. "I only wanted to thank you all for coming and I'm pleased that you could be here to celebrate my birthday with me. This is mainly to announce that Astoria Greengrass," Draco gestured to the dark haired girl next to him, who curtsied neatly and smiled primly, "is officially my fiancee." Draco smiled cordially. Hermione tuned out for the end of his speech, but when he finished, she clapped politely regardless. Smirking when she saw how Draco smiled wickedly at Astoria and made what was most likely a crude remark, the tiny girl subtlety elbowed him and he winced. _Good. She'll keep him in check._

Hermione turned back to resume her conversation with Daphne, but the space she had previously occupied was empty.

"At least you're starting to accept it, Hermione," Luna said from her side, tiptoeing and kissing her cheek before smiling dreamily and skipping away, heading towards the refreshments table.

 _This is going to be a very long night indeed._ Hermione sighed, spotting Harry and Ginny, deciding that she needed to get away from blonde girls with pretty eyes and nice skin for as long as possible.

* * *

 **They are slowly but surely 'coming to terms' with everything. Oh this is going to be fun to write.**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	3. Lavender and the Sea

**Hello everyone!**

 **The muse is restless and insists we pay attention to this story. I'm not quite sure how long this will last, but I will let you know that there may or may not be another chapter coming later tonight; much later if I actually post it. I'm rather exhausted you see, but I'm in the mood to write. Which means I may fall asleep with my laptop XD**

 **I love all of you that have followed and favourited this story so far!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the lovely M1sch1efManaged, I love you! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter and the one to follow. It is also dedicated to the wondrous Ash-castle, whose review on the second chapter had me overjoyed :D**

 **Please leave a review :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

 **Oh, I thought I'd add this just in case anyone was interested. I recommend listening to MisterWives - Our Own House, and Adele - When We Were Young, they were the main songs I listened to whilst writing this chapter.**

* * *

 **Friday, 18th June, 1999**

 **Lovegood Residence**

Luna was sitting cross-legged on her bed, wriggling her fingers around, brow drawn together in slight frustration; the charm she was trying to perfect wasn't quite right. There was something missing. It may have been however because she was frustrated about something else, and it was distracting her from the task at hand. She was patient, inordinately so, but even she had her limits.

 _One of them should've owled by now,_ Luna thought absently, snapping her fingers together.

Moments later, an barn owl landed on her window sill and tapped its beak on the glass of her open window.

"Oh! How delightful, I was beginning to get a bit worried," Luna said happily, climbing off of her bed and bounding over to the window; grabbing a treat from a jar on a small table underneath the window. Giving it to the owl after she retrieved the letter from its claws. "Thank you."

Luna recognised Hermione's looped handwriting immediately. _My little lioness is the first to make a move. I am quite enjoying watching them become consciously aware of what they already know._ All of her frustration dissipating.

Luna sniffed the letter out of habit, it was something she had seen her Mother do when she little; without noticing it, she had picked up the habit. Somehow it made her feel closer to her Mother, and she smiled faintly when the smell of lavender wafted off of the envelope.

Hermione smelled like lavender and parchment, Hermione was the feeling of home, and adventure all rolled into one. Daphne smelled like the sea and felt like the wind that sliced through you when you stood on top of a cliff, the roar of waves crashing against the rocks below rushing over you.

Luna carefully opened the letter, making a note to save it in her treasure box, there wasn't an excessive amount written on the parchment enclosed, and Hermione's smell intensified when Luna took it out.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _I'm not entirely sure how to go about this, seeing as I've never done this before. I mean, I've had relationships before...but nothing of this nature. I have also never initiated contact with any of my potential romantic partners._

 _I know that you were the one who made the first move, and I believe that it is my turn? In relationships there has to be balance, and I think out of the three of us, you are the one most 'ready' so to speak. Funnily enough you are the youngest. I'm not even quite sure when Daphne's birthday is to be honest, I know yours is the thirteenth of February._

 _All of that is mainly to say, whilst I'm still not entirely comfortable with this, I do want to see what happens. Which is why I'm inviting you and Daphne to my flat in two weeks time. I would say earlier, but this way at least we will all be able to have enough notice and...prepare ourselves. We need to sit down and talk about what's going on between us._

 _Your friend,_

 _Hermione xoxo_

 _P.S. I've enclosed another piece of parchment which has the directions to my flat on it as well as the exact address in case you decide to floo in._

Luna smiled to herself lightly, the seeds have been sown and their plant was beginning to grow; they were making progress, slowly but surely. Without even casting it, Luna knew the charm would come out perfectly this time. _Something tells me that at least two of us will see each other before the day we're meant to meet in Hermione's flat._ With that thought in mind Luna sat down at her desk with some fresh parchment and began to pen her response.

...

 **Thursday, 25th June, 1999**

 **Diagon Alley**

It turned out Luna's prediction had been right: Daphne exited Slug and Jiggers Apothecary and she spotted honey brown curls, bouncing as the witch walked - in her direction. Daphne had two choices, duck back in the shop and hope that Hermione hadn't spotted her, _or_ let their paths cross. _Fuck it. I've been avoiding answering her ruddy owl for almost a week now since I don't have a bloody clue what to tell her._

Daphne took a deep breath, and turned to face the witch that was mere steps away.

"Daphne!" Hermione squeaked out, clearly not prepared to see her. _You're the one who sent the fucking owl, yet here you are being the flustered one._ It was quite thrilling seeing all the small changes that occurred when Hermione saw her; her rosy lips parted, her pupils dilated and her breathing quickened. _I am unaffected, of course,_ Daphne tried to convince herself as she crossed her legs, the urge to tug Hermione into her and nibble on her lip bubbling up inside of her.

"Granger," Daphne greeted carefully, ensuring to keep her tone even.

"Did you get my owl? You didn't respond-" Daphne's eyes widened as she put two and two together quickly enough to gather that the brunette wanted to discuss this in the middle of Diagon Alley, where anyone could overhear them. _Gryffindors,_ Daphne thought snidely, grabbing Hermione's wrist and dragging her into a dark nook not too far away from the Apothecary where they would have some privacy.

"Are you mental? Anyone could have heard you!" Daphne hissed, glancing at the passersby, satisfied that they couldn't see them unless they were intentionally looking directly into their nook, she gave Hermione her full attention.

"What were you doing in the Apothecary?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was placing an order," Daphne replied curtly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know you think this whole thing is absurd, and I was reluctant at first as well...but you have to admit that there's something between all of us," Hermione said.

"Wow. You went straight into it didn't you, no foreplay, nothing," Daphne said wryly, fingers raking her hair back. She only realised her choice of words when she saw Hermione bite her lip, "and there isn't."

"You don't think there's anything between us?" Hermione frowned lightly, clearly not believing Daphne as she began to nibble on her lip. _Granger needs to fucking stop that. Or I'll - no, I won't, I won't do a bloody thing._

"No...of course there isn't," Daphne whispered shakily, eyes darting back into the warm, chocolate brown eyes of the witch in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, voice barely audible as she took a step closer. Daphne glanced down at the brunette's attire. A simply dark green sundress, black strappy sandals and a white tote bag slung over her shoulder.

"Positive."

Hermione took another tiny step forward, breath mingling with Daphne's now; she could feel Hermione's body heat radiating off of her in waves. Daphne glanced down at their hands that were mere centimetres away from each other, she didn't know what possessed her to do it, but her fingertips brushed the side of Hermione's hand. The tips of their fingers intertwined. Their foreheads were pressed together. It felt more intimate that anything she had ever done before, and she was no stranger to skin ship and intimacy; it didn't matter that the man she had done it with was now in love with another man - he had loved her once, though gender was something that didn't really matter to him.

"Fine, I'll meet you and Luna at your stupid flat," Daphne panted out, somehow, she knew Hermione was grinning.

"You called her Luna," Hermione noted with interest, Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

Hermione pulled back first, a bit flustered, and unsure what to say now. Daphne listened as she began to ramble, the only thing running through her head was, _she's beautiful when she'd nervous._ Admiring the pink tinge to her cheeks, and the way she was avoiding eye contact now.

"I'll see you on Friday, Granger," Daphne laughed softly, leaning forward and kissing her on her forehead. Reluctant to lose the physical contact with the shorter witch, her lips lingered a beat longer than they would have between mere friends. With a small smile she turned to leave, feeling Hermione's eyes on her as she walked away, heels clicking on the cobblestones. Unbeknownst to her she was smiling, and with trepid fingers she reached up and brushed her fingers across her lips. _Friday._

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Hopefully I can get the other chapter out tonight, no guarantees though.**

 **Love you,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. I hope this helps Anna Bear :) love you xox**


	4. Tea at Hermione's

**HELLO!**

 **I'm having quite a bit of fun writing this story, and it definitely is a nice break in between the heavily plot focused writing that is going on for It Was Her Ginger Hair.**

 **This chapter is a bit of fun, and it is currently un-edited, so sorry for any spelling errors etc. This was the only time I could manage today to get out any chapters.**

 **Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I'm going to try and reply to them either today or tomorrow :D**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Friday, 2nd July, 1999**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **Hermione Granger's Flat**

Daphne took a deep breath, fiddling with her shirt before she finally rapped her knuckles across the door in front of her. She had been here for five minutes, standing on Granger's Welcome mat like a moron.

She was wound up tighter than a clock, incessantly tucking her hair behind her ears when the white door swung inwards, and Hermione stood there. Hair pulled into a high ponytail, wearing a pair of black leggings and a long white shirt with intricate lace details around the v-neckline, it came in just below her breasts and was loose from there with thin straps, one of which was close to falling off of her shoulder.

"Morning," Hermione smiled shyly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, stepping aside so Daphne could enter. Hermione looked unsure how to greet the blonde, so Daphne stepped up, and moved forward to lightly hug her. It lasted all of two seconds, Hermione didn't even have time to register that it had happened before Daphne was walking past hr into the flat. Daphne bit her lip, _fuck she looks cute. I'm doomed._

...

Hermione watched Daphne as she slowly moved throughout the apartment, blue eyes darting about, examining every detail. Hermione saw her pause in the living room, a slight frown on her face.

"You're welcome to sit down if you want," Hermione offered, pleased that she had guessed right when Daphne smiled softly and nodded before taking a seat on the couch.

Hermione knew her flat wasn't the biggest, but she was happy with it. Hermione shut the front door, and walked down the short hallway, which lead straight into the living space. To you immediate left was space to walk into the rest of the flat, down a corridor was the Master bedroom and Bathroom, and her personal study. Before you got there however was the kitchen; which was dark brown cabinets, marble countertops and bright blue dishtowels hanging on the stove's handle. There was a Fireplace in the furthest corner of the space before the rest of the house, it was currently unlit, and she spotted the small piles of books that she had already spread out around the loveseat that faced it. _It's not that messy...right?_

The living room which Daphne was currently admiring was simple, a couch, an armchair and a loveseat, all facing a coffee table with a glass top; here was a simple white rug underneath the coffee table. She had to put up the shelves around the apartment herself after she had moved in, which were now adorned with small knick knacks and for the most part, picture frames. Hermione's eyes landed on a few of her favourites. Weasley family pictures with herself, Harry, Sirius and Remus, pictures with just Harry, Ron and herself. One where Ginny and her were twirling each other and smiling at the photographer; Charlie. She glanced at Daphne to see her staring at one of the most recent ones; Hermione was hoisting Teddy onto her hip, smiling brightly as the little boy gurgled happily.

The colour scheme of her flat was pretty simple, white with pops of blues and dark browns.

 _I suppose I should make some tea._ Hermione lightly padded across the light hardwood floors towards the kitchen, the large windows allowing copious amounts of light to get into flat.

Hermione nibbled on her lip as she tiptoed to grab a white tray out of one of the higher shelves in one of her cupboards. Soon she was so busy brewing Darjeeling tea, she had no idea if Luna or Daphne liked it, and when the thought occurred to her the light rapping on the front door caught her attention. _Luna is here._

"Daphne, would you mind getting that, please? It's most likely Luna." Hermione stuck her head out from around the kitchen corner and saw the blonde was already in the process of getting up.

"No problem," Daphne said primly, heels clipping across the hardwood as she walked. She disappeared out of view and Hermione ducked back into the kitchen, assembling teacups, the teapot, milk, sugar and a few assorted biscuits, muttering spells under her breath and waving about her hand as she tried to do it all wandlessly. _My wandless and non-verbal skills still aren't where I want them to be,_ Hermione pursed her lips. She didn't notice that Luna was now standing just outside the kitchen, staring at her curiously.

"Morning, Hermione!" Luna chirped happily, and Hermione turned in her direction and was a bit taken aback by her attire. Luna was wearing a plum button down shirt that came just above mid thigh, a pair of black thigh highs, and dark green ballet flats with yellow bows on the front. Hermione felt her heart warm at how unique the Ravenclaw was, today she was wearing her Dirigible plum earrings, and her hair was messily piled on top of her head; secured with her wand.

"Morning, Luna," Hermione smiled warmly, hugging the smaller girl briefly, but tightly.

"Thank you for inviting me! Did you need any help with that?" Luna asked brightly, gesturing towards the tray on the counter.

"No, I'm fine thank you, Lu. It only needs to go into the living room now," Hermione answered, turning her back to grab a spoon for the sugar. When she turned back around, she saw Luna skipping away, the tray floating behind her as she made her way to the living room.

Luna spotted a picture of Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna and exclaimed happily, "Oh, how lovely! I have that picture in my room as well."

Hermione followed her into the living room and saw that Daphne was seated neatly on one side of the couch, leg crossed over the other, hands clasped together in her lap, posture a bit rigid as she watched Luna with careful eyes.

Luna sat down on the loveseat that was facing the couch, and Hermione decided that she would sit on the couch as well, with enough space between her and Daphne that it wouldn't make the Slytherin uncomfortable.

"So who wants to go first?" Hermione broke the ice, picking up the teapot and pouring tea into all three cups.

"I can go first," Luna suggested with a airy smile, pouring a dash of milk in her tea before grasping her cup in her hands and taking a small sip.

"That's fine with me," Daphne shrugged.

"Since we're all here it means that we all acknowledge that there is something between us, whether at the moment it's more sexual for some," Luna's eyes darted quickly in Daphne's direction, "or leaning towards more emotional for others," Luna's gaze was fixed on Hermione.

"I've never been in a relationship with a woman before," Hermione said after a few moments of thick silence.

"Neither have I," Daphne said quietly.

They both looked at Luna, who was humming a jubilant tune, "I have, it was only a brief arrangement. She was very nice however and she had a way with her-"

"I think that's enough," Daphne interrupted hastily, sharing a potent look with Hermione, who shook her head fondly at the fair haired girl opposite them.

"What I want to know is how do you know that we're 'Meant to Be'?" Daphne changed the subject, raising her eyebrows as she daintily sipped her tea.

"I just do," Luna cocked her head to the side, without any warning Luna carefully grasped Daphne's hand in hers. Hermione bit down on her chocolate biscuit, fascinated by the other witches' reactions. Daphne took in a sharp gasp, irises darkening, and Luna seemed to glow around the edges, all fuzzy and warm. "You feel that? That's how I know," Luna looked expectantly towards Hermione, and with a hard swallow, mouth still filled with chocolate she scooted forward and took Daphne and Luna's hands. Immediately she felt a light buzzing rushing over her skin, she felt powerful, strong. She felt like she was at home.

"Our magic is highly compatible," Hermione rasped out, and the broad smile on Luna's face confirmed her suspicions.

"Exactly," Luna affirmed, carefully letting go of the other two girls.

"That doesn't mean we're meant to be," Daphne argued, her hand lingering in Hermione's before she retracted it, busying her hands by retrieving her teacup from the tray. "Our magic can be highly compatible with other people as well."

"Perhaps," Luna shrugged. "How about we conduct a test?"

"A test?" Hermione licked her lips, catching tiny chocolate crumbs.

"To see if this is worth pursuing, it doesn't have to be anything too intimate, a kiss should suffice," Luna answered.

"Pardon?" Daphne narrowed her eyes.

"A kiss," Luna repeated simply, silvery blue eyes glancing between the two females across from her. "We can take turns."

Hermione felt her face heat up, and she grasped her cheeks in her hands, eyes locked on Luna. "Okay."

Luna angled her face at Daphne who looked fairly impassive, who nodded curtly but didn't utter a peep. _This is utterly bizarre, how is this going to work? Merlin's Beard this is odd. Just, how?_

Luna lithely got up from the loveseat and the next thing she knew she was in front of her, leaning down, small hands cradling Hermione's head. All Hermione saw was silvery blue eyes, all she smelt was the forest after it had just rained and it felt like she was back in the forest when she had been on the run with Harry and Ron; except this time she felt safe, this time she could practically hear the river rushing past her in her ears. Softly, Luna spoke, head tipped towards Hermione, lips a breath away. "Hermione may I kiss you?"

"Yes," Hermione panted out, and it was slow, gentle at first. Hermione felt warm, and before she knew it, her hands were grasping at Luna's nape and back, pulling her towards her. Light, pecks turned into firmer but still soft, breathy kisses. Hermione whimpered when Luna pulled away.

Luna directed her next words at Daphne, whispering in a soothing, compelling tone. "Come join us, Daphne."

Daphne looked hesitant, but complied nonetheless, stiff and eyes guarded until Luna leaned down and pressed her lips to hers, hands still in Hermione's curls. Hermione watched as Daphne's eyelids fluttered shut. Revelled in how long, her pretty dark lashes were. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached forward and Luna moved out of the way and Hermione claimed Daphne's lips. She felt Luna kiss her temple and sit in her lap. She ignored how they were all twisted together on her couch, she ignored the fact that their tea was getting cold.

Luna's kiss had been soft, cautious as they explored each other for the first time. Daphne's was like getting ice water thrown down your back whilst hot fires were lit inside you all at the same time. Daphne was nibbling on her lip, tongue swiping across her bottom lip seeking permission to enter her mouth. Hermione panted out heavily between long, heated kisses, tongues dancing, her heart rate racing.

When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against Daphne's. Luna was the one to speak first, earning a light laugh from Hermione as she did. "I suppose we're in agreement to try and see where this goes then?"

Daphne twisted her mouth to the side, "yes Luna, I suppose it does."

"Lovely, how does dinner next week Saturday sound?" Luna grinned broadly, still playing with Hermione's curls.

"It sounds nice, Luna," Hermione responded.

They both looked at Daphne, who had her arms crossed over her chest, " _Fine_. Dinner, next Saturday."

Luna looked over her shoulder and a pout appeared across her features, "oh dear, the tea's gone cold."

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Love you,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. HOW DO WE HAVE 33 followers on this story already?!**


	5. Wining and Dining

**Okay, I've received some amazing reviews over the last couple of days, and just since the last chapter in general and you've made me a very, very happy girl! There are now 60 people following this story? WHat, either way I'm beyond ecstatic and I just had to finish up this chapter and post it. I hope you all like it! I can't wait to hear what you think about it!**

 **I recommend listening to 'Into You' by Ingrid Michaelson and Hayley Kiyoko - Girls like Girls, since those are two of the songs I listened to whilst I wrote it.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line is mine.**

 **This chapter is for MoonNott, Ash and Anna xxx love you all *hearts***

* * *

 **Saturday, 10th July, 1999**

It was a bright sunny day, Hermione's large windows letting in copious amounts of light, she could look out of her window and see all the witches and wizards bustling about their business. Yet the brunette was pacing back and forth, wearing one of Harry's hoodies that she'd stolen a few weeks back, which was mostly unzipped, showing the grey tank top underneath and she was wearing maroon pyjama pants, her curls piled into a messy bun on top of her head

"Remind me why I'm here to help you get ready for this date and not Ginny?" Draco raised an eyebrow, seated on her couch, one leg crossed over the other as he watched the witch move in front of him. Sighing Draco moved one of his hands from his lap onto the back of the couch. "Really Granger, you need to breathe," Draco rolled his eyes, when it seemed as if Hermione hadn't heard him he tried again, "if you die because you worked yourself up so much you had an attack of some sort, I was never here, I don't know you."

"This is not funny, Draco!" Hermione snapped, whirling around on him abruptly, shoulders moving up and down as she huffed.

"I wasn't joking," Draco stated, picking the glass of water he had poured himself when he arrived, off of the side table next to the couch and extending it towards Hermione. She sighed before accepting the glass gratefully, taking small sips as she calmed down.

"I don't see what the fuss is about, it's just dinner," Draco frowned, taking the glass back from Hermione and returning it to its' former position when she was finished with it.

"I was excited last night, and now I can't seem to calm down. I feel trapped and bloody freaked out. I don't have any clue why, I felt like I couldn't breath earlier," Hermione groaned, plopping down onto the couch beside him, his right arm draped behind her head dropped onto her shoulder.

"You were probably thinking about it too much, you know you do that thing where you freak out and get all anxious."

"I do seriously need help with what I'm going to wear though," Hermione admitted, head falling into the nook between his neck and shoulder.

"If I must, I suppose I can help with that," Draco smirked. "Do you know what kind of restaurant you're going to?"

"Daphne said wear something nice, after a bit of deliberation somehow she ended up being the one that's taking us out for dinner," Hermione informed him, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I have an idea about where she's going to take you, it may be the same place Astoria took the both of us a little while back," Draco said thoughtfully, "now little lioness, go pick out some options and then model them for me." Hermione opened her mouth to ask why couldn't she just show him the dresses, but Draco was two steps ahead of her. "I need to see them on you, and the longer you take to start, the more painful this is going to be."

"I hate you," Hermione grumbled, begrudgingly getting up from the couch, heading through the apartment and down the hall to her bedroom.

"You too, Granger," Draco smiled at her retreating form.

It took quite a bit of needling, several nasty glances from Hermione, _multiple_ outfit changes, including different shoes with each outfit, before Draco was satisfied that Hermione looked just right.

"See, Granger, what're friends for," Draco grinned widely as he handed her a wine glass with some Sauvignon Blanc in it, his filled a little more than halfway. Hermione was standing in front of one of her windows, having thrown on a black pair of leggings and baggy white shirt after her many, _many_ outfit changes.

"How come you get more wine?" Hermione frowned deeply, obviously perturbed by this.

"Because unlike you, I don't have a date in three hours, and I can get as drunk as I want," Draco said smugly, petulantly sticking his tongue out at her.

"Fine," Hermione said, daintily sipping her wine.

"You know what, I think you'll knock their socks off," Draco admitted honestly.

"That's a muggle expression-"

"I spend more time with you and Potter than I care to admit, the two of you appear to be rubbing off on my vernacular," Draco pursed his lips, tone slightly sour.

Hermione didn't say anything, merely smirking triumphantly as she sipped her wine again, the hand not holding her glass wrapped around her body.

"How's figuring out what you want to do going?" Draco asked her, taking a long sip from his own wine glass, the afternoon light splashing across his features; Draco's hair was messy, but it looked effortlessly so.

"Still have no clue," Hermione sighed deeply, finishing up what was left in her wine glass in one go. "Wait, did they accept you into the healer program that starts in September?"

"Yes," Draco said proudly, not prepared for Hermione flinging herself into his arms, hugging him tightly; Draco barely managed to steady himself before they both crashed onto the floor, it was a miracle that both of their wine glasses were still intact and that none of Draco's had spilt.

"Draco, that's amazing! We need to celebrate!" Hermione said, eyes alight with joy as she pulled back to look at him.

"How about brunch tomorrow?" Draco suggested, normally he spent Sundays with Astoria, but she was busy helping organise some Ministry event that was coming up towards the end of July. Draco seemed to ponder on that offer, "yes, perhaps Brunch is best, or maybe we should make it Lunch. Who knows how tired you're going to be after your... _nightly activities_ ," Draco winked at Hermione. Whose mouth fell open, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, hitting him lightly on the arm with her free hand, stepping out of his embrace.

"What? Dinner could be... _tiring_ ," Draco's voice dropped at the end as he spoke in a sultry and suggestive tone.

"You're ridiculous," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You hate me!" Draco smiled after the brunette as she headed to the kitchen to wash her wine glass.

"I do!" Hermione called over her shoulder, deciding not to stress with washing the glass by hand as she stood in front of the sink. When the glass was all soapy it got really slippery, and she wanted to decrease her chances of breaking her new wine glass. If she had said that aloud, Draco would have looked at her incredulously and asked, " _so it was okay to break them a few minutes ago when you threw yourself into my arms?_ "

"Well look on the bright side, Mione. Soon, we'll be in-laws," Draco carefully watched the brunette's reaction, not wanting to miss a second of it. Hermione slowly placed the wine glass on the counter beside the sink and turned around, leaning against the counter as she stared at Draco impassively.

"It is our first date tonight, Dray," Hermione reminded him, "but seriously, fuck, if I do end up getting married to Daphne and Luna then you'll be one of my in-laws by marriage," Hermione groaned when she saw Draco's crooked smirk. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"Me? Never," Draco said, faking naivety as he strode towards the witch. When he reached her he kissed her forehead, "I best be off, you need to get ready and I promised Blaise and Theo that I'd go drinking with them tonight. Though I'll probably leave early," Draco stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Why?" Hermione frowned.

"Since Blaise tends to get grabby when he's pissed and I'd rather not be there when he starts grinding on Theo."

"Oh yea, they're together," Hermione's eyes lit up with understanding, accepting Draco's empty wine glass from him.

"Trust me, I know," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know how Theo is about punctuality, you should get going, especially with how long it takes you to do your hair," Hermione teased Draco lightly, who shot her a droll stare.

"Granger, you do not want me to respond to that, it will not be nice," Draco snorted, tucking some of her hair behind her ear before spinning on his heel and heading for her fireplace.

"Be safe tonight, remember, the tongue is a wondrous thing," Draco smirked as he stepped into the fireplace, before Hermione could retort, he threw the floo powder down, clearly enunciating ' _Malfoy Manor'_ before disappearing in a swirl of green flames.

"Tosser," Hermione grumbled, all of her nerves about tonight had disappeared when she hadn't been paying attention, but she still had butterflies flitting about her stomach, tickling her insides and she felt giddy. _Tonight is going to be great._

….

"Pardon, I thought I just heard you say that you gave our table away," Daphne said in a deceivingly calm, serene tone. Luna seemed to sense that something was amiss with the other blonde so she grasped the hand that wasn't resting on the maître d's station.

Daphne was wearing a tight, little black dress that came about mid-thigh and showed just enough cleavage to remain decent, she had on five inch black stilettos and there were diamond earrings dangling from her ears, red lipstick on her lips and smoky eyeshadow on her eyelids. It had taken a great deal of restraint on Hermione's part to stop herself from kissing Daphne when she first saw her.

"We had to push your reservation to nine o'clock," the man winced when Daphne fixed him with a deadly stare.

"We have a reservation for seven, we are here at six fifty to be exact, ten minutes before our reservation...and you're telling me you gave our table away?" Daphne asked in an icy tone that bit and stabbed at the man in front of them.

"C'mon Daphne, we'll find somewhere else to eat," Hermione whispered softly in the blonde's ear, Hermione noticed the way Daphne tensed, but she nodded stiffly, heels clicking as she strode out of the restaurant. Luna skipping after her, Hermione glanced at the maître d' and said, "cancel our reservation," before following after her dates.

Hermione was wearing a emerald dress with a tight bodice, a sweetheart neckline with a swing skirt, black heels that were about three inches high, she was wearing the silver snake hairclip with small emeralds in its' eyes that Draco had given her as a gift a few months back, her hair was free, bouncy curls flowing down her back.

"This is a disaster, where are we going to eat now?" Daphne threw her hands in the air in frustration, if she didn't know that it would upset the witch, she would have told her she looked absolutely adorable right now.

"Well, there's this chinese place in muggle London, not too far away from Diagon Alley. We could order takeout and then go back to mine," Hermione suggested.

"I think that's a marvellous plan, Hermione," Luna smiled merrily, rocking back and forth on her heels, looking positively unfazed by their current situation.

"Is it made by actual Chinese people?" Daphne tilted her head to the side, Hermione couldn't help herself then. Daphne looked slightly perplexed, brow knitted together, lips pursed, and Hermione stepped forward and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Let's go, it'll change your life," Hermione teased as she linked arms with both girls. Daphne looked even more sceptical than before, whereas Luna looked happier than a pig in mud.

Luna was wearing a royal purple dress that came just above her knees, coming in just under her breasts and then flowing freely from there, a gold pattern on the hem, her high bun was being held up with her wand, strands of hair escaping and framing her face neatly. She had a thin gold chain with a amethyst pendant clasped around her neck, and she had a couple rings on her right hand, gold ballet flats on her feet.

When they arrived at the small restaurant, Hermione tried not to giggle, she really did. She spent more time stifling her laughter than ordering their food when it was their turn. Daphne frowned at the decor, 'the wallpaper was peeling and it was unsightly', she also turned her nose up into the air when a few teenage boys that looked about seventeen starting hitting on her when she went to wait in a booth after saying that she didn't like waiting in lines.

Luna went to her rescue, planting a soft kiss on Daphne's lips, which stunned everyone around them, before Luna looked at the boys with serious eyes and said, "I'm afraid boys that she's already taken."

After that Daphne didn't have any complaints, she made easy conversation with Luna whilst Hermione waited at the counter for their order of chicken chowmein, mixed fried rice and a two portions of won ton soup.

It was another seven minutes before they got their food, another fifteen after that as they walked from the little Chinese restaurant to Hermione's flat. Consequently it took another ten minutes before they had removed their heels, let down their hair, grabbed some plates and sitting around the coffee table on the floor they shared out the food.

"This is really good," Daphne moaned as she used a fork to eat her chow mein, accepting the soy sauce Hermione was handing her at the same time to see if she liked it.

"This is really fun," Luna said jovially, attempting to use chopsticks; she was quickly getting the hang of them.

"For sure," Hermione smiled warmly at the other two girls. "Oh shoot, drinks, what does everyone want? I have muggle wine, white and red, Firewhisky, water-" Hermione listed off as she stood up, heading for the kitchen.

"I would like to try some of that muggle wine please, I'm interested to see if it tastes anything like Elf wine," Daphne piped up, watching Hermione's hips sway as she moved.

"May I have some of the muggle wine as well please," Luna added, using her spoon to take out some of the soup, blowing on the hot broth gently, steam billowing out of the soup container.

"Sure! I'll bring a red and a white and you can tell me which one you like better," Hermione called from her icebox door, pulling out two chilled wine bottles after pursing her lips and considering her options. Placing them on the counter, shutting the icebox door, and grabbing three wine glasses from one of the cupboards. Wandlessly, she muttered a spell under her breath and the two wine bottle levitated behind her as she walked back into the living room, the wine glasses in hand.

It wasn't long before the drink was flowing freely, and their conversation became less formal, Luna was sitting in front of Daphne, lying back against the other girl, finishing off the fried rice when Daphne said, a sly smirk on her face, "you know you three used to get into an unreasonable amount of trouble."

"Hey, that wasn't our fault," Hermione protested as she crawled over to the other girls so that she was on Daphne's right hand side. Topping up all three glasses with the Merlot, they had already finished the bottle of white wine and had now moved onto the red.

"What about you then, do you have any wild stories?" Hermione stuck out her tongue at the honey blonde, whose eyes sparkled happily.

"I wouldn't say wild exactly, we did use to host the best parties though," Daphne smirked.

"I was told that the dancing was quite lovely," Luna piped up, stroking the top of Hermione's thigh. "I love to dance,"

"What? You want to dance? Okay, Lovegood, stand up and let's dance," Daphne told the blonde girl that pressed up against her. Luna's eyes lit up with joy and she hopped up.

"Wait, I've got some music!" Hermione announced, she had moved her record player from her room out onto a little table by her armchair and the fireplace. Taking her wine glass with her she made a beeline for it, bending at her middle to peek at the records she had stacked up neatly against the wall. Harry once asked her why she still had a record player and she told him because she liked classy things, teasing him and saying that he ought to follow in her footsteps.

"Can we listen to a slow song first?" Luna requested, already swaying back and forth slowly with Daphne, her hands linked behind the other girl's neck.

"I can do that," Hermione said cheerfully, choosing a record, slipping it out of its' sleeve and carefully placing it in the record player, her wine glass on the floor beside her. She moved the arm and placed the spindle on the vinyl, humming as the song began to play.

Hermione hummed along to the intro before the words began, " _So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long. Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time_ ," Hermione sang along lightly, picking up her wine and walking back over to the other two girls, placing her glass on the coffee table before joining the other girls.

Hermione spun Luna who ended up in Daphne's arms, the blonde grasping Luna's hands as she wrapped her arms around the petite girl, before twirling her outwards. Luna let go of Daphne's hand and ended up next to Hermione. Daphne laughed as Hermione took Luna and dipped her close to the floor. " _It feels so right, so warm and true. I need to know if you feel it too."_

Soon all three girls were in a pile on the ground, limbs entangled, giggling and slightly inebriated. Hermione met Daphne's eyes, her lips parted and the next thing she knew the blonde's lips were on hers, she felt warm lips on her neck and absently thought, _Luna._

Daphne tasted like wine and chinese food, somehow Hermione didn't even notice that, one of Daphne's hands moved to grasp the back of Hermione's head, Hermione loosely cradled Daphne's face in her hands, tongues languidly moving, small pants and soft touches.

"I want to kiss you too," Hermione heard Luna pout, reluctantly she broke her kiss with Daphne and watched as the two blonde's began to kiss. _"I've been waiting on a girl like you, to come into my life."_

Strangely Hermione didn't feel left out, a warmth spreading through her, a light smile brushing her lips as Daphne nipped at Luna's bottom lip. Hermione scooted forward, returning the favour from earlier, lazily placing open kisses to the right side of Luna's neck, Hermione smiled as she heard Luna whimper, one of the petite girl's hands moved to hold Hermione waist.

Hermione didn't remember much after that, unsure if she dreamt the tangy kisses when she woke up in her bed the next morning. That was until she felt warmth enclosing her from both sides, on her left was Luna, who was curled into Hermione's side, her hands tucked under her cheek as she slumbered away peacefully. Hermione then angled her head to her right and was met with deep blue irises.

"Morning," Hermione smiled shyly, blushing as she memories of kissing the girl in front of her the previous night came to the forefront of her mind.

Daphne reached out and placed her hand on Hermione's cheek, "morning Granger."

"Did you have fun last night?"

"If you meant all the kissing, then yes," Daphne smirked, marvelling at how red Hermione's face turned in a matter of moments. "If I recall, you weren't this shy last night."

"Shove off," Hermione grumbled.

"So what do we do now?" Daphne asked quietly, letting Hermione see the slight crack in her armour.

"Break-" Hermione froze as she began to ask the question, recalling that Draco wanted to have Brunch today. "Shit." Hermione sighed, one of her hands coming out from under the white sheets to rest on top of Daphne's.

"What's wrong?" Daphne frowned lightly.

"Draco?"

"What about him?" Daphne asked, clearly perplexed as to how he was relevant to their current conversation, shifting slightly under the covers; Hermione noticed that she was wearing something other than her dress from last night, which meant she must have leant the two girls some clothes the night before. Luna snuggled up closer to her other side and when she felt bare skin on bare skin she was moved wrong, as far as she could tell Luna was only in her underwear, and strangely, socks.

"I told him I would go to Brunch with him today to celebrate being accepted into the healer's program," Hermione explained briefly.

Daphne snorted, "that's it?"

"Yes?" Hermione responded, a little taken aback at how nonplussed Daphne was about this.

"I'll just floo the prat and tell him that Luna and I are joining your little date," Daphne shrugged, stroking Hermione's cheek with her thumb, "and if he has a problem with that then he can shove it up his pretty boy arse."

"Charming," Hermione said wryly.

"What time did you both agree to?"

"I don't think we agreed to a time," Hermione said as she tried to recall if they actually had. Just then Hermione's bedroom door swung open.

"Granger-" Draco in all of his glory stood in the doorway, halting in whatever what he was about to say when he saw the other two girls under Hermione's sheets with her. Hermione saw the lazy grin that crept onto the blond boy's face and she groaned internally. " _Morning_."

* * *

 **Love you all,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	6. Acceptance?

**HELLO! HI!**

 **I am SO sorry it's been so long since I updated this, but honestly the number of times I've written and re-written this chapter is ridiculous. I will definitely try not to leave you all hanging so for long again, and I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter! The number of people that are following this story now is absolutely crazy. Crazy I tell you. Mind blowing. THANK you all so much!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

 **For Anna, a constant joy in my life, and I hope when she reads this chapter that it makes her smile, even if it's just a little bit xxx**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Granger-" Draco in all of his glory stood in the doorway, halting in whatever what he was about to say when he saw the other two girls under Hermione's sheets with her. Hermione saw the lazy grin that crept onto the blond boy's face and she groaned internally. "Well, good morning."_

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Draco chuckled, leaning on the door frame.

"Malfoy, get out before I have to explain to my sister why she won't be able to have children," Daphne said nonchalantly.

Draco opened his mouth to respond, raising a finger, when Hermione deftly tossed one of her pillows straight at him; it would have hit him directly in his face had he not ducked at the last second. Hermione glared at the blond as she watched the pillow sail over his head and land a few feet behind him with a soft _thump_.

"Waffles anyone?" Draco winked at the three women as he straightened himself out again, his hands slipping into his trouser pockets. Hermione hated how relaxed and confident he looked as he turned on his heel and headed out of sight.

"I'll go deal with it," Hermione said, and before she over thought it, she leaned down and pulled Daphne in for a short but deep kiss.

Hermione threw back the sheets and carefully crawled over Luna-dropping a quick kiss on her forehead-she fixed the sheets back in place when she she was completely out of the bed. Hermione smiled as Luna scooted towards the other blonde, who wrapped the tinier witch in her embrace.

Hermione quickly ducked into her closet, throwing on an oversized old Quidditch jersey of Ron's and not caring that she was only in her knickers underneath it, she exited the closet.

Hermione moved to leave but she glanced over her shoulder, and when her eyes met Daphne's, the blonde winked at her before closing her eyes and snuggling further into the sheets.

"Daphne?"

"Mmm," the girl hummed, her eyes still closed.

"You can both grab whatever you want out of my closet to wear whenever you're ready."

"Thanks, Hermione," Daphne yawned lightly.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her kitchen counter next to the sink, watching with careful eyes as Draco moved back and forth. She had stalked out of her room, and when she found Draco she poked him- _hard_ -in the chest. He merely grinned at her and began busying himself about her kitchen.

Daphne and Luna were now curled up together on the loveseat in the living room. Daphne was leaning back against the loveseat arm, legs open wide enough for Luna to fit in between them, the smaller girl was lying against Daphne's front, head on the other girl's chest. Daphne was stroking Luna's head-who was currently telling Daphne about a charm she had been working on, she was so close to figuring it out.

"Last night went well then I assume," Draco said suddenly, he had been quiet up until now. A light frown brushed across his brow as he peered into her ice box. "Do you not have any milk, Granger?"

"Towards the back on the right-"

"Found it!" Draco exclaimed proudly.

"Good for you, what are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you we were going to have Brunch, I never said where," Draco responded simply, folding up his long sleeved shirt to above his elbows, removing his rings and tucking them into his pocket. Hermione pursed her lips in appreciation. Draco was a very attractive man, and it was alright to look wasn't it? His features were a bit sharp and he was still too thin after the War, but he looked like he had healthily gained back some weight, most likely Astoria's doing.

"Think you're so clever, don't you?" Hermione rolled her eyes, putting away any thoughts of how nice Draco's arse looked in his fitted, well tailored trousers.

"Oh, Granger, I know I am," Draco smirked smugly, licking a bit of the batter he had started to make off of his finger.

Hermione rolled her eyes, hopping off of the counter and strolling over to Luna and Daphne, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to the loveseat, her forehead falling onto the lip of the piece of furniture. Letting out a heavy sigh as she rubbed absently at her temples.

"Just breathe, Hermione, Draco is making waffles...it can't be that bad," Daphne murmured, and Hermione felt slender fingers start to move over her curls, stroking her head and somehow not getting tangled in her unruly curls in the process.

"I guess not," Hermione angled her face towards the two blondes, a weak smile on her face. _I guess not_.

Brunch was a rather quick, and thankfully painless venture. Draco didn't make any of the suggestive jokes she thought he would. Instead he asked Luna questions about the various creatures she was planning on leaving for a couple months to go and find and study. A pang rang through Hermione at the thought of being without the quirky blonde for extended periods of time, and she supposed Daphne had felt the same way since she reached under the table and tightly laced her fingers with Hermione's.

Draco didn't seem to mind that they hadn't gone out somewhere fancy to celebrate his acceptance into the healer program, actually, he appeared to be quite pleased with how things had turned out.

When the time came for the girls and Draco to leave-after helping tidy up and making sure they had all of their things-Hermione kissed both of the girls goodbye, surprised at how natural it felt to do so, and she waved until they were out of sight. She shut her door with a soft click, locking it before she turned around, her back pressed into the wood and she slowly slid down to the ground. Feeling utterly exhausted.

One thing was for certain, she needed to tell _them_ about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. She honestly wasn't sure how they were going to react, but they were her confidants, and hopefully they would understand. _Gosh I hope they understand,_ Hermione groaned internally, rubbing her hands up and down her face in frustration. _I really do._

* * *

Hermione nervously took a small sip of the aromatic tea that Harry had provided. She was pleasantly surprised by that development, she would have thought that the two boys living on their own would have basic English Breakfast tea bags and nothing else. However Harry had opened up the cupboard and showed her a plethora of tea bags and different blends. She had opted for a small pot of mint green tea.

She had been here for almost half an hour, sitting in one of metal chairs harry and Ron had around a small round table on their short, but long balcony. There was enough room for maybe one or two more people out here, but anything more would make it cramped and uncomfortable. There was a small potted plant in the corner, with a vibrant red flower and its' vines were moving around it like ribbons in the wind. Ron caught her looking at it and explained that Neville had given it to them a little while back.

Their flat wasn't too big, or too extravagant, both wizards had wanted to live on the simpler side after everything they had gone through, so there were two bedrooms, a sitting room, a kitchen and they shared a bathroom.

Harry had already expressed his excitement at starting at Hogwarts come the new school term, and he had proudly brought out the official letter from Minerva before he ducked back inside with it, clinging to it as if it was an invaluable object that he simply couldn't part with.

Ron mentioned briefly a few minutes after she arrived that he was thinking about putting a down payment on a small cottage in the countryside; Harry recently found out that his grandparents Dorea and Charlus Potter had owned a manor not too far from where Ron was considering, and whilst he had been unsure at first, he was planning on finding the manor and living there.

"I'm telling you, mate, the cannons are going to make a comeback this year," Ron insisted, and Hermione rolled her eyes. It was almost impossible to stop them when they got going when it came to Quidditch, so she hastily interjected before Harry could respond.

"I'm seeing...well, not someone, more like I'm seeing two people," Hermione rambled, tripping over her words as she felt her face heat up. Both wizards were frozen, Harry's mouth half open and a his index finger was raised in Ron's direction; evidently he had intended to respond to Ron's statement before Hermione had left both of them gobsmacked.

"T-t-two people?" Ron sputtered, eyes wide.

"Daphne and Luna?" Harry guessed astutely, pushing his glasses further back onto the bridge of his nose, scratching his left nostril unconsciously afterwards.

"Daphne _Greengrass_ and Luna _Lovegood_?" Ron asked, eyes widened with every word, "both of them?"

"Those are their last names, yes, Ronald, and yes both of them," Hermione sighed, placing her tea cup on the table, and sitting up straighter; she crossed one knee over the other and laced her fingers together and grasped her knee cap.

"I didn't even know you were into... _girls_ ," Ron's voice dropped a few octaves as the last words fell from his lips, the tips of his ears burning red.

Hermione pursed her lips, _well...I like...both?_ Hermione asked herself mentally, but outwardly she said, "it's complicated."

"I'll bet...are you...happy?" Ron asked cautiously.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, but then thought of the previous evening, and how there was never a dull moment with the other two girls, they made a warmth bloom in her chest, and they both challenged her in different ways. "Yes, I am," Hermione said firmly with a small nod, a smile breaking out onto her face.

Hermione then recounted the events that had occurred over the past few months, starting with that first meeting with all three of them gathered in that small classroom, all the way until that very morning. She skipped some of the more _intimate_ details, which she could tell they appreciated, but whilst Ron was sitting there, mouth slightly ajar, dumfounded; Harry had a vastly different expression on his face.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Harry smirked, his face was in his hand, propped up by his elbow that was on the table.

"Your smugness is radiating off of you in droves," Hermione rolled her eyes, reaching up to scratch at an itch on the left side of her neck. "I have to deal with one egotistical wizard already on a quite frequent basis, please don't make me have to deal with two."

"You're glowing," Ron whispered softly in awe.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione's brow knitted together tightly.

"Whilst you were talking about them-Daphne and Luna-you started to glow softly. It's hard to describe," Ron cocked his head to the side, mouth twisted in concentration.

"So what next?" Harry leaned back in his chair, fingers toying with the bit of string with the small paper label attached to the end of his teabag that was hanging over the side of his white, ceramic cup.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest," Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I mean, as long as you're happy, I'm good," Ron added after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I completely agree," Harry said hurriedly.

"Thank you both," Hermione smiled warmly, reaching out to grasp one of their hands each, squeezing tightly once she had a firm grip on them both. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione," the boys both chimed simultaneously, and for some reason that set the trio off into a short fit of laughter.

Hermione was glad she had told them, she was ecstatic that they hadn't freaked out, and that they were accepting of her unconventional relationship.

As the sun set, painting the building in its' vibrant reds, oranges, purples and yellows the three friends sat, joked, laughed and simply enjoyed each other's presence. It was a long time since they had all just _relaxed_ with each other. Not worrying about surviving or the outcomes of war, or school, just simply sitting and revelling in each other. Hermione thought that she couldn't be happier in that moment if she tried, everything seemed to be going right and she wouldn't have changed a thing.

If she knew what was going on miles away in the countryside at that exact moment, she may not have been so inclined, but she couldn't possibly know in that moment. Know that not everyone was so accepting of their relationship.

* * *

"Do you mind explaining this?" Hyperion Greengrass asked coldly, looming over his daughter, throwing a folder onto his desk in front of her.

Daphne was sitting, back rigid, one hand neatly placed over the other in her lap, her ankles crossed and her legs tucked under the chair. She swallowed jerkily as she looked at the plethora of pictures that were enclosed in the folder that her Father had flipped open a moment after throwing it down.

"Nothing to say?"

Daphne wanted to snap that it was pretty self explanatory, but she held her tongue. He was furious, and it wouldn't bode well for her to upset him any further.

"Dear, Narcissa has invited us all over for dinner-" Laurel Greengrass started when she suddenly entered her husband's study. Daphne was a spitting image of her Mother, with the exception that her Mother had bluish-grey eyes, and Laurel was several inches taller than her daughter.

"Not now, Laurel."

"What? What is it?" Laurel frowned, heels clicking against the hardwood floors as she walked towards her husband and eldest daughter. She froze when she saw the pictures that were strewn across the desk, but she didn't react otherwise. What she was thinking Daphne had no idea, but she refused to properly look at her Mother, much less ask her how she felt about the whole thing.

"Our daughter is currently engaged in _intimate_ relations with Potter's _best friend_ , Hermione Granger and Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter," Hyperion drawled lazily, and the hand that was grasping the edge of his desk tightened on the dark stained wood, his knuckles turning white. "Isn't that right, Daphne my sweet?"


	7. Panic

**Okay, I entirely blame this chapter on Anna. I had nothing written a couple hours ago, but after shouting at each other on tumblr for a while, I got inspired again. It was all love, no mean shouting or anything like that. Okay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **So yay for two updates, two days in a row.**

 **Please leave a review :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

* * *

The sun was just rising, a faint red and orange smudge across the horizon, fading into the dark blue sky.

Hermione woke up to an urgent knocking sound, she groggily wiped a hand down her face. _What is that?_

Groaning softly she tiredly rolled out of her bed. Hissing as her feet touched the cold floor. Out of pure instinct she grabbed her wand off of her bedside table, and tucked it into her jacket pocket.

Hermione was wearing a black panty with a lace trim at the top, and an oversized navy hoodie whose arms covered her hands, and it was zipped just to the top of her breasts.

She rubbed at her eye as she walked towards the source of the noise, bare feet padding across the hardwood floors.

The noise stopped for a moment, and just as she was rounding the corner to go and open the front door, the lock clicked open.

Hermione froze, staring at the door, now fully awake and alert. Thankfully she had grabbed her wand before she left her room.

She could hear her heart beating in her ears, and she slowly slipped her wand out of her pocket. Gripping her wand tightly, she took a cautious step forward. She was most certainly not expecting what came next.

The doorknob turned and as Hermione raised her wand, Luna pushed open the door.

The pale blonde haired witch looked more frazzled that Hermione had ever seen her. Her hair was free and flying out wildly behind her, Luna's silvery blue eyes were wide with panic, she was wearing one yellow sock, one blue, a white sundress-the skirt was terribly wrinkled-and she didn't have on any jewellery to speak of aside from a thin silver chain with a tiny turquoise pendant on it. As far as Hermione knew Luna's Mother had given it to her for her birthday before Pandora had passed away.

"Luna?" Hermione frowned, deeply confused, she lowered her wand and caught the younger girl in her arms when Luna rushed towards her.

"We need to go! We need to go to Daphne, now!" Luna said urgently, and the mere fact that Luna was panicking so intensely made Hermione heart race and for a heavy lump of dread to swell in her stomach.

"Okay," Hermione said immediately, "I need to put on a pair of shorts."

Luna nodded, catching her bottom lip in between her teeth nervously.

Hermione rushed back to her bedroom, grabbing the first pair of pants she saw, which turned out to be a pair of plum leggings. Not caring much about matching, she hurried back to Luna. The blonde was holding up a pair of slippers, and it then occurred to Hermione that she could have _accio_ 'd some pants, but she quickly banished the thought and grabbed the shoes from Luna.

The first rays of light began to shine through her window, the sun slowly ascending into the sky, not quite breaking away from the horizon.

Hermione grabbed her keys off of the hook, but threw a locking spell over her shoulder as they hastily exited her flat.

When they emerged from the building and reached the pavement, Hermione felt Luna firmly grasp her hand, and with a loud crack and a twisty feeling in her gut as she felt something invisible pulling at her core, they were gone.

* * *

Anger. She felt it buzz across her skin and heat her up from the inside out. She was livid, furious, _irate._

Even though the Greengrass's had little to nothing to do with the War, after it was done Hyperion decided that he needed to wed both of his daughters off to high socialites. To make strong house alliances and to strengthen his house. That had been the plan since they were little since he had only been given girls, but after the War it became an even bigger priority.

 _Embarrassing_ , Hyperion spat at his daughter as he jabbed a finger at one of the moving pictures on his desk. Daphne was _lucky_ that he had an inside source with a someone at the Daily Prophet, and that they had gotten these pictures before they were splayed all over the front of the papers in the morning.

Daphne felt _lucky_ when she spent time with Luna and Hermione. She would be hard pressed to actually tell either of them, much less anyone else really, but being with the two girls made her happy. Ridiculously so.

Having the two wonderful witches being jeered at and treated as if they were something she should be ashamed of, made her so angry that when she had returned to her room, her accidental magic had split open the wall, sent a huge crack across the top of her dresser and broken her windows.

She apologised softly to the House Elf that immediately rushed to fix everything as she sat in a defeated pile in the midst of the destruction she had wrought. She hadn't the energy to look up and see which one had come to right the mess she caused.

Her Father meant well, and same sex relationships in the wizarding world weren't that unheard of. A triad of all female witches was more on the rare side, but their gender wasn't his main concern. At least not really.

Hermione and Luna didn't fit into the plan that he had been cultivating since both of his daughters had been born, and Laurel got told after Astoria that any further pregnancies would be an immense risk and strain on her body, not to mention any foetuses would most likely not go to term.

Daphne wasn't sure if he was truly and completely against her relationship with the two witches or if he was just in shock. Laurel had yet to express how she felt, she had merely squeezed Daphne's shoulder before quietly saying that she would floo Narcissa and ask if they could reschedule the dinner.

The sound of Laurel's heels clicking loudly across the hardwood floor, was still ringing in Daphne's ears and it felt like a needle was piercing her heart as she recalled each _click, click, click._

Daphne sighed and got out of her bed, feeling cold and hot all over. She had on a satin and lace black nightgown with thin straps, and the loose dress came a few inches below her bum, with a deep v-neck, and a good portion of her back was exposed.

She silently moved through the house, and when she reached the Drawing Room, she froze in her tracks as she saw her Father nursing a glass of Firewhisky, staring pensively into the small embers that were dying in the fireplace. It had been a cold night, but it was a bearable cold, so having the fireplace roaring into the night had made this room warm and toasty.

He didn't acknowledge that he had heard her come in, but she knew he sensed her, because his previously relaxed demeanour had changed so that his back was rigid and his grip had tightened on the stout, crystal glass in his hand. She assumed he had been here all night, most likely pondering her _situation_ as he had referred to it the previous evening.

"Father-"

Daphne was cut off when the flames in the fireplace roared to life, and turned green. _What on earth?_ Daphne's brow furrowed, perplexed as to who would be coming through so early in the morning.

Her question was shortly answered when a curly, honey brown haired witch, followed promptly by a crinkly haired blonde witch burst from the flames.

The brown eyed girl froze, mouth forming a small 'o' as she saw that she was face to face with not one, but two Greengrass's.

"Good morning, Mister Greengrass...or should I call you Mister Hyperion?" The blonde witch cocked her head to the side, and it was then that Daphne noticed that the two witches hands were clasped, fingers intertwined.

Hyperion's mouth was slightly agape in shock, flabbergasted.

"We've come to tell you that you can't take Daphne away from us," Luna said firmly, a grave expression on her face that melted into an airy smile, "also, I brought some white roses from Malfoy Manor. Narcissa confirmed my suspicion that they were your wife's favourite," Luna pulled a small bouquet from behind her back.

"W-What?" Hyperion stuttered.

"I think we should put them in some water," Luna frowned slightly.

"How did you-"

"Like Luna stated previously, we're here for Daphne," Hermione said seriously, pursing her lips. A stray curl coming untucked from behind her ear and falling in her face, "and we're not leaving without her."


End file.
